<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past is nothing but pain by Jonerys_clarington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760586">The past is nothing but pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_clarington/pseuds/Jonerys_clarington'>Jonerys_clarington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game of thrones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Jon Snow is Catelyn and Ned Stark's Son, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Betrayal, Shameless Smut, Soulmates, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_clarington/pseuds/Jonerys_clarington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb did everything to get her heart which he eventually did but does she have feelings for him or his brother </p><p>Read to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Game of thrones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NOT SO SINGLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so am back with the same fic as before but just upgraded sooooooo yup read everything you need to know is 💯 right there </p><p> </p><p>Sooo read it up and comments kudos are also welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb</p><p> </p><p>He was on top of the moon he had finally had the courage to ask her on a date and she accepted. Daenerys targeryan accepted to go on a date with him .They had already planned that Friday at 6:00 he would come and pick her but it was only two days and it was killing him but Arya had already told him he will see her in school but thats like 12 hours more he internally groaned and was about to get some dinner before bed time or momma would give him a fit. For fuck sake he was eighteen but to everyone he was momma's boy.she would always want to give him problems although she thinks they are ways of taking care of her secret favorite son . Honey did you do this did you do that he was about to leave and grab some take out when he heard his younger brother .... yup younger </p><p>"You are thinking hard there bro, something wrong".Robb sighed knowing that Jon could tell something was wrong and otherwise but was this something he can tell Jon ..No he will not Jon has the habit of getting every girl he tells him about into his pants before he even gets a chance but Jon can also give him advice ..... Wait daenerys is not the type to get into anyone pants just like that although he could tell she is a virgin which means he is way ahead not Jon but does Jon know her ? He was sooo deep in thought he had forgotten the question asked .....was it a question? But luckily Jon brought him back to planet earth .<br/>
"Hellooooo is anyone listening?"Jon asked also snapping his fingers " uh yeah... it's just girl problem". He heard Jon  chuckle which was not strange because he knew Jon always laughed at him when he told him about girls and all but this was a problem not something to laugh about .</p><p>"Yeah Soo stark you are finally ready to settle down"?<br/>
Which brought a frown on his face what does he mean settle down if not for him and theon would he not be with a girlfriend already who just shove their dick into his girls or.......well flings asses and fuck their brains out . But that's not what's bothering him .so he settled for Jon's answer ..... but wait ? Is he ready to settle down yeah with daenerys before he cleared the thought out of his mind yeah he did like daenerys but he did not know her well for the thought not settling down to get in his head so he took a deep breath and settled for  "I am going on a date with daenerys ". He waited for a sec nothing two seconds nothing when he felt he had found the silence unbearable he heard a very small 'oh ' from Jon. was he not happy for him? he looked at him to see a frown on his face and wondered what could be wrong for his brother to change mood all of a sudden because of daenerys he was broken out of his trance by Jon's voice this time audible enough </p><p> "When are you going on your 'date' " he did not miss the way Jon dragged the word ' date' and put it in finger quote .why was he acting like this,every single lady Robb always find and tell him or theon about them it's either they tell him how good she was or how bad she was which always ended any relationship he thought of starting . Jon would always shove It in his face that he has slept with his girlfriends that there is no one available saying "this is high school brother we got to enjoy the shit out of our lives " Robb thought of it also and decided to join on it when after a month of shagging half the school he started urinating all the time which was caused by a bladder diseases collected from on of his hook ups when he told Jon and theon about it . He felt like he was receiving a lecture from the owner of sex itself saying--<br/>
" who the hell doesn't use a condom brooo you are dumb" he felt stupid though but had been treated sooo story for another day. But why was Jon acting somehow the was expecting to get an I have fucked the shit out of her already but Nope Jon said nothing </p><p>"On Friday we would be going for our date " . He heard Jon mumble an okay before leaving the room ....hmmm Strange . He thought he could get some advice but since he didn't want to or give any details about daenerys he decided to go whistling as he want to grab his dinner .....gods he was hungry</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon</p><p> </p><p>As he slammed the door he was expecting Robb to ask for why he did so but he waited no Robb so that means he could do what he wants .</p><p>Daenerys </p><p>Fucking daenerys and Robb on a date the sight could give him an heart attack .he had spoken to her on a few occasions but nothing more than a "hi" and "hello" they shared a couple of classes together but other than their early greeting nothing more.</p><p>But seriously Robb? What about him ...he would offer to carry her bag,walk her to her class trying to get to her but obviously all he gets is a "Thanks" " oh I can walk myself no need". Didn't she get the message ? He was interested in her .......yes he didn't just want a fuck he fucking likes her . But how did Robb do it though he had never seen Robb around her except the time.........Holy shit how had he not seen this .</p><p>Robb joining the green teens in which daenerys created</p><p>Robb Donating to the charity daenerys created</p><p>Robb  choosing ballet as his favorite hubby for daenerys was there</p><p>Robb keeping his hair for she said she likes long haired guys </p><p> </p><p>He should have known not like he made any attempts to woo her but Robb? Seriously? Before he knew the underground world was taking him away but  dreamt of blue green eyes staring into him and smiling at him he smiled back thinking of when he will see her in school the following day . </p><p> </p><p>Dany</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah they are my brother's why". Dany froze as she heard sansa voice from the other side does she know how she was talking about ? Jon snow and Robb stark were her brothers and one of them just asked her out of course she knew Jon found her attractive and was interested in dating her but she heard he was always glued to girls and that's why he was approaching her because he wants a fuck which she would def not give him if that's what he was looking for but? He always offered to do everything for her even asked her to give him her assignments he would do it for her which she would gladly give .....of course she has seen the signs he give her the smiles the ..'are you okay' almost everyday he ask if she is fine with the little friendship she has built with him she just hope it won't get ruined because of she and Robb which reminds her .......she is going on a date in two days with Robb. It would be stupid to say she would be nervous but who wouldn't be nervous on their first date ? </p><p> </p><p>"Dany?" She came back to reality hearing sansa voice worried already .....how long was she out ? But that doesn't matter she has sansa staled sooo she might as well answer the question<br/>
"Uh no it's nothing was just confirming " she could have sworn that if she can see sansa right now the redhead is looking like she can't believe her but that's not what's bothering her she had a date on Friday and she has to face Jon in school tommorow .</p><p>She heard her mom scream "off to bed darling you have school tomorrow " from downstairs</p><p>Soo she replied with a scream of "got it I love you"</p><p>She hanged the phone after talking some more with sansa which just told her about the boy she was seeing which was adorable but she had to think of the stark brothers especially the dark haired boy what he would think of her this was going to be a long night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I was loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically school date is next update but with whom?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a Jon and daenerys fic Jon might now be how you like a person now so bear with me .</p><p> </p><p>Read 🤪🤪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dany </p><p> She was starting to think accepting Robb idea of a date was pretty much a bad idea...at least she should have done her research on him to at know his family ,a voice in her head told her so ..great now she was about to go on a date with the brother of who has shown nothing but affection towards her . And did she mention her day is bad well....no but it's about to take turn to worse when she see Jon and Robb coming towards her she hope this won't be awkward after all</p><p> </p><p>  "Hey Dany" Robb said enthusiastically before grabbing her and groping her into a hug .she got a glimpse of Jon and boy did he look cute.. stop it Dany .</p><p>  "Sup " Jon said casually as if he was bored to be there but Dany could tell it wasn't because of boredom but because ...well..maybe...no it couldn't be jealousy maybe-</p><p> "Yeah that's definitely amazing what do you think about it ".<br/> He snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked to see Robb and Jon looking at her expectantly and Margery. Dany couldn't be more happier....wait Margery how did she get here .</p><p>   But Dany remembered she was asked a question now what was it she just decided to answer with a simple 'yes' which luckily was the answer Robb was expecting but jon </p><p>  "So you don't like my idea"? Jon said smirking </p><p> "I do but I think robb idea is better" Dany replied back but the look on Jon face said he did not like her words </p><p>  "Let's get to class shall we " Robb said as he hugged Margery goodbye and got a handshake From Jon she was still suprised to see Robb there and sure enough he looked like he was nervous to ask something ....hold on didn't Robb greet Jon goodbye but what she was about to hear she hope she wasn't going to dread it </p><p>  "Dany" she heard Robb and Jon say together which suprised the three of them mostly Robb for he looked at Jon in a way she couldn't decipher .she could smell an argument on the way</p><p>  "Uh hold on a sec 'dany' Jon why did you call her that".Robb said obviously feeling stupid that she had allowed him to call her by her nickname which not everyone has the chance of doing and the fact that with Jon history in this school he will do anything to get  a gurl into his bed but---</p><p>  "Is that a crime bro " Jon chuckled . "I would like to tell her something before adding 'in camera'" </p><p> That made Robb even more agitated .</p><p>  "Nah bro am gonna take my girl and walk her to class like a real gentleman would " before she could register what' was happening she was been pulled away by Robb and she turn back to see Jon staring at not her and Robb but their hands interlock she doesn't know what came over her she removed her hands and she saw a smile of satisfaction on his lips she couldn't help but be happy seeing him smile.</p><p>  Of course she knew he was the one who always walked her to class so she getting used to Robb walking her would be a bit weird because she vibe with Jon the talk and laugh together  but now there was silence. And it was killing her </p><p>*********</p><p>Robb </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but frown when he started walking to class and he saw he slow down in her steps he turned to her to see her what was going on and what he saw he didn't need to ask to know .</p><p> He saw Jon staring at her and she was staring back at him with ......No ! He couldn't help but think. She was his and only his why would Jon think he could-</p><p> Oh" was the first sound that came to his mouth since they started this walk and he looked down to see Dany has removed her hand from his forcefully only to look at Jon with a smirk to be found on his brother's face </p><p> Did he tell her to do this? And wait if she did answer could there be ..... before he could let his mind consume him of those thoughts he sent them back and they were approaching dany's class they heard the final bell which indicated class has started he saw Dany look at him .</p><p>   "Thanks for walking me Robb " she leaned in and gave him a hug </p><p>  He froze his eye turn foggy he couldn't HELP but hug her back with force and affection . Can you love a person when you met them and you are going to a date tommorow to get to know each other his answer is <br/>..YES!</p><p> </p><p> Dany I would love for you to sit down with me at lunch although you may not know where I am but you can always call me . He saw her nod and touch the door knob and he started going he wished gods be good and she calls him back he knows he will wait for her to finish class and they can continue their day.</p><p> </p><p>  "Robb" he turned back immediately and was met with a beautiful site of how innocent and pretty she looked at that moment.</p><p>  "Yeah"? He replied smiling</p><p>  "Uhm I just realized I don't have your contact I know...it...some..-</p><p> "It's fine Dany ' he said with a huge smile on his face . He took her phone and placed his number there . His face flushed as he saw what he put </p><p> Robbie ♥️</p><p>  He removed it as soon as be saw it there and handed it to her she smiled and ....gods he wanted to die right there .</p><p>  Before he could register what' happens she has gone already . And he wished himself goodluck for getting the girl he always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>***†*********</p><p> </p><p> Huh? He thought he was suprised that Dany hadn't called him he thought they were supposed to have lunch together he tried calling her and the moment it had the first ring he found her and his face lit up with a smile ..but it faltered as soon as her saw who she was with and what they were doing</p><p> </p><p>    She was sitting beside Jon and it look like they were having a cozy conversation with her laughing and Jon just staring he whispered something into her ear and he saw Dany bit her lip like she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p> What could Jon has told her or probably asked her that be reaction changed instantly . Robb saw Dany nod at Jon and Jon gave an enthusiastic triumph .</p><p> But what he saw he was not ready for he saw Jon pull out his phone and Soo did Dany and they switched hands and it looked like they were exchanging numbers </p><p> But why would Jon do this to him? But he tried for another thought to come to his mind . Friends asks for contact right </p><p>  "Hey". He did know what made him say it but he knew it was a gritted hey .he saw Dany tense but she wasn't his focus now it was him .</p><p>   "Robb I was just entertaining Dany here no needs to get Soo defensive with me". De..de.defensi- he was with someone who he wants to ask out and Jon knows but he still making a move on his girl 'yeah his girl's. but instead of making a bad impression before their date even started he settled for .</p><p>  " I know I know am sorry ok ,I just feel so insecure".he could see Jon and Dany relax at his apology like there were scared he wouldn't forgive them. What was going on ?</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> He did not have time to dwell on it when he zoomed for dany's class after they heard the closing bell </p><p>  But he wasn't happy with the sight he met </p><p> </p><p>It was Jon and Dany laughing be together with Jon holding her hand like he was teaching her how to draw he couldn't help the rage that entered him what was Jon doing ?</p><p>  "Jon"!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>JON </p><p> He had ran to Dany the moment he saw her during lunch although they had talked and chit-chatted he cut to the chase </p><p>********</p><p> "Hey" he said </p><p> "Hey ro..oh hi Jon" she looked a little surprised to see him which was not actually suprising to him he could tell that robb asked her for lunch which is why she taught he was Robb wasn't her fault though.</p><p>  They talked about a lot of things and sports her favorite place ,food,even her favorite quotes. He told her his favorite things and hubbies they had a good chat until he fucked up and pop the question </p><p>  "Let's go out " he said ,he saw the way Dany eyes went wide before she composed herself .</p><p>  "Jon you know your brother asked me already as much as I want to go with you I can't".</p><p>  "Yes you can". He insisted. "Dany I have never felt like this around anyone I have feelings for you am sure you are aware of that by now . </p><p>He saw her blush which made him smile and he saw her nod </p><p>  "And I want to show you how I feel and your choice if you feel there is no connection between us which I highly doubt you can stop'"</p><p>  "But what if I have a connection with you " he couldn't help but smile knowing she is asking questions because of the consequences then he knew she had accepted .</p><p>  "You will". He said giving her a huge smile</p><p> "No you don't get it what if I have a connection with you and Robb what are we going to do I don't want to be put on the spotlight here ' he couldn't help but laugh but stop when he saw the look on her face.</p><p>  "If you have a connection with Robb at the same time me I promise I would accept whatever decision you choose even if you choose Robb I will still want to be your best friend if you will allow me that is.....'" . He hoped she want going to say that she wanted Robb but was suprised to hear what she said and at the same time happy.</p><p> </p><p>  "Let's switch contact and I will give you info about Robb and I whether there would be a me and you " he smiled .</p><p> They. Switched numbers and he saved his number on her phone as </p><p> 'my boyfriend ♥️'</p><p> He gave I to her and he saw her laugh out loud he couldn't help but laugh out loud. </p><p> "Why jon snow point of correction not yet " he feigned hurt which made her laugh and Jon leaned in closer and told her In a hushed whispered tone</p><p>     "Not yet but soon I would be so keep that contact like that would ya" he saw her hesitate and swallowed did he do something wrong. Then she was biting her lip before she agreed</p><p>   "Ok fine we would keep it like that for now " he gave an elephant triumphant blow to the air and shouted "yes". </p><p>   Until he saw her smile falter "Dany what's wrong"</p><p>   "Hey" he heard Robb forced greeting</p><p>**********</p><p> He froze and not knowing what to do he quickly dropped dany's hand and stood up to face Robb only to be held by his jacket </p><p>  "What the hell are you doing with girlfriend Jon"?</p><p>Hold on a sec....girl what now ..nono hell no Dany was not his girlfriend .</p><p>  "Look robb-</p><p> " He was teaching me how to draw and I was the one who asked him am sorry" before he could day anything Dany interupted him and which he was great ful for because Robb immediately softened .</p><p>  "Sorry darling you know I care about you I should have spoken to you instead of jumping into conclusion am sorry do you forgive me "?</p><p>  She looked at him but looked away immediately </p><p> "Ok sure and I have to tell you something "?</p><p> This was it Jon had to smile to himself</p><p>  Robb smile of her accepting his apology faltered and he looked at Jon but Jon averted his eyes </p><p>  "What?"</p><p>  "I think we should cancel our date tommorow" bullseye!!</p><p>  "Why?" He saw Robb look between her and him and he couldn't help but think they were being too obvious </p><p>  "But Dany you need to know how long Robb had been waiting for this date " Jon said .</p><p>  "I know and am sorry but it's just my uncle he is sick "</p><p> He heard Robb mumble an 'oh am sorry ' to which Dany nodded .</p><p> They have agreed to go to the date on Monday .</p><p>Poor Robb if only he knew Dany cancelled on him for him Jon smirked .</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>Jon :  Am so happy you did it I knew you had it in you </p><p>......... typing</p><p>........typing</p><p>Dany : yeah I feel kinda bad for him and bad for you </p><p>Jon: me why ?</p><p>Dany: you do not know what you have gotten yourself into 😉</p><p>Jon: oh really then I would like to know </p><p>Dany :: hmm wouldn't I like to show you </p><p>He saw yellowish and white mixed together and he imagine it going into Dany </p><p>Before he could type another he saw robb enter his room and he immediately dropped his phone which earned a frown from robb .</p><p>  "Look Jon I came to -</p><p> Vroom vroom </p><p> They both looked down to see his phone vibrate gods Dany should not expose his or their secret before they started </p><p>He saw Robb give him the 'arent you gonna check it look' but he just ignored it.</p><p>   Apparently Robb' wanted to apologise which Jon ACCEPTED immediately because</p><p> 1 Dany has message him too much he was such it was her </p><p>2.. he need Robb to get the fuck out so he could see he texts </p><p>   Eventually Robb left to which he checked his phone to </p><p> </p><p>Dany:::hey are you still there </p><p>            Helloooooooooooo</p><p>            Do you still wanna be my boyfriend</p><p>            I should have known you were not serious this</p><p>            Jon? </p><p>  That was like 20mins ago gods how long could Robb talk .</p><p>   Before he went to bed he made sure he texted he saying......</p><p>  Jon : are you still up for the date tommorow 🙏♥️</p><p> </p><p>He waited</p><p> </p><p>  Dany :🤔🤔</p><p> Jon:😳😳🙏</p><p> Dany: fine !!💋 Goodnight Jon </p><p> Jon : goodnight baby 🤩♥️💋</p><p>Dany : not yet 🙄</p><p>  He couldn't help but chuckle at that he need to prepare for their date gods he was so happy.</p><p>Now he was on top of the world .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo yeah there we go comments and kudos are highly appreciated </p><p> </p><p>Follow my Instagram @jonerys_clarington</p><p>And if you want to sponsor by buying me a laptop </p><p>kitharington458@gmail.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know when I will update but I would I think I started this story well sooooo comments and kudos are welcome and I still haven't gotten a laptop so if you can help me still kitharington458@gmail.com us the PayPal account but yeah sorry for the short Jon and daenerys POV but next chapter is going to be all Jon's to subscribe to get informed on new upload but for now bye ... Love you 😘😘 </p><p> </p><p>Next chapter is school 😁 yippeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>